


Appendix Go Boom

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler's appendix decides to act up and it's up to Jamie to nurse and cuddle him back to health





	Appendix Go Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay. It's summer time and I've had so much to do but with fall coming I'm hoping for a more settled routine. So look out for more frequent stories.
> 
> Also, I may change characters for a time being. I may write some Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook because that fandom has gone dead for some reason. So...yeah.
> 
> Hope everyone is okay!!

It was during a team dinner that Tyler began to notice it, the pain in his middle area of the stomach, around his belly button. He began to squirm around uncomfortably in his seat, hoping to not attract any attention. But, naturally, he did, and that came from Jamie, who was sitting on the left side of Tyler and Jordie who was on the other side.

"Ty, you okay?" whispered Jamie, quiet enough for nobody but Tyler to hear. He didn't want to attract the attention of the rest of the team over what may be nothing. 

Tyler meekly nodded and scooted his chair backwards so he could stand up and head towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, no worried. Just a case of the shits. Constipated, that's all. No big deal. Well...unless you want to bear witness to one of my farts...." grinned a cheeky Tyler, causing Jordie to roll his eyes and pretend to gag while Jamie just shook his head at the typical Tyler toilet humor.

"Tyler!! Too much info, especially while we're eating!! Just go to the bathroom, before you erupt like a volcano," said Jamie, watching as Tyler took off for the bathroom, practically running, not even bothering with a snarky retort in return.

Jamie worriedly looked after him, a strange nagging feeling lingering in his body. Jamie had a sixth sense when it came to Tyler and Jordie as well, and it was going off like an alarm right now. He felt a gentle nudge in the arm and turned to see Jordie looking at him, a half-smile, half-worried look on his face.

"It's okay Chubbs. Seggy just has the craps that's all. No biggie. Just hope there is some decent spray in that poor bathroom because oh boy I will feel sorry for people going in there afterwards. Including, ew, us. Besides, it's nothing I haven't smelt after I've gone into the bathroom when you were just in there. And that was when I thought you were jerking off like any normal boy would be doing," smirked Jordie, provoking Jamie to groan and push his plate, his appetite sudenly gone after all this talk of pooping and farting and jerking off.

"Must you Jordie? Thanks, my appetite is gone now. You're so gross at times you know that?" scowled Jamie, causing his brother to pretend to be hurt and cry fake tears.

"What? Moi? No....not me. Your boy started it not me." 

And the plaful banter continued between Jamie and Jordie for the next 10 or so minutes before it became clear to Jamie that Tyler still hadn't come back yet and being concerned, stood up and headed towards the bathroom, ignoring Jordie's "You're going to wipe Segs' ass now too Chubbs?"

Jamie entered the bathroom and was hesitant and nervous to call out Tyler's name because what if someone else was in here and he didn't want to embarrass his best friend. It became clear that only Tyler was in here when Jamie heard a half-whimper half sob. Worried, Jamie knocked on the door where he thought Tyler was and said,

"Tyler, you sure you're okay? You've been gone for 10 minutes."

Seconds went by before Tyler managed to whimper out a response.

"N-not sure if this is g-gas Jamie," came Tyler's weak reply, his tone alarming Jamie, who knocked, or pounded rather, on the door, demanding to be let in. 

Whenever Tyler said Jamie, it usually meant he was serious or worried or scared about something. Like right now for example. 

When the door opened and Jamie came in and locked it behind him, he gasped when he was greeted with the sight of a shaking and sweating Tyler who was lying on the floor, leaning against the toilet. Immediately, Jamie crouched down beside Tyler, on his knees, and frantically checking him over.

"Where exactly does it hurt Seggy?" asked Jamie, as Tyler pointed to his belly button. Jamie grew pale and gulped as he realized what was likely wrong: the appendix. Jamie was about to say something more when Tyler started screaming in pure agony and pain, causing Jamie to jump. Tears started pouring out of Tyler's eyes as he felt like his entire body was on fire.

A helpless Jamie hauled Tyler, who had his arms wrapped around his stomach, into his arms protectively just as the door opened and Jordie and the team doctor rushed in to see what the hell was going on. The stall door was knocked down and while 9-1-1 was being called, Jordie stood guard, keeping any nosy and inquisitive people out.

For the next while, time went by in ablur, from paramedics arriving and lifting Tyler out on a stretcher to the journey to the hospital in the ambulance with a deathly worried and anxious Jamie by his side, clutching Tyler's hand protectively.

"I'm s-scared Jamie. S-so scared. It h-hurts so much," Tyler managed to stammer out, as Jamie stroked back Tyler's sweat-dampened hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh sweetie, I know. But your appendix will be coming out and you'll be okay. Just focus on me okay? We'll be at the hospital soon. Tyler, look at me," pleaded Jamie, as Tyler looked at him.

As soon as Jamie said that, the ambulance came to a stop, signaling that they had arrived at the hospital. 

Tyler was loaded out with Jamie climbing out after, following close behind. But as soon as they came to the operating doors, Jamie had to stay out in the waiting room, waving goodbye with a sad smile and a

"I'll be here, don't you worry Tyler. It's going to be okay. I promise." Jamie gave Tyler a determined look as Tyler gazed back longingly at Jamie, the doors closing shut behind him.

All Jamie could do now was sigh and sit down, staring off into space.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, when Tyler regained consciousness, he groggily and slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the recovery room, just coming out of a deep fog with a low moan. It took Tyler awhile to regain his usual focus and when he did, he smiled when he saw Jamie sleeping in the chair next to the bed, snoring softly (completely the opposite of Jordie who snored like a train was coming through) and also drooling a bit. 

When Tyler became more aware and made a soft groan, that was when Jamie began to stir and opened his eyes somewhat groggy himself and wiped his mouth when he felt the drool. Jamie's eyes lit up when he saw that Tyler was awake.

"Hey you. You're awake. How do you feel?" asked Jamie, softly, standing up and bending down low enough so that he could press a kiss to Tyler's forehead and held one of Tyler's hands, squeezing it in comfort. He waited patiently as Tyler struggled to become more alert and aware. 

When it seemed that Tyler was more focused, Tyler smiled a bit of a loopy smile, due to all the meds that he was on.

"Okay as I can be I guess. How long have I been out? And have you been here the entire time? You didn't have to stay," Tyler insisted. 

Jamie frowned at that and tightened his grip on Tyler's hand, surprised that Tyler would say that. 

"You've been out for a few hours, after they put you under for the surgery and all that. I think it's been about 6-7 hours or so. And of course I would stay. Why wouldn't I? I'm your best friend, I have to make sure that you're okay. Your health is more important than anything,"said Jamie, just as there was a knock at the door, with Jordie popping his head in, smiling gently albeit with a hesitant and worried look mixed in.

"Stinky's okay, is he? Looks like it. Thank goodness. This does NOT leave this room or I will hide dog shit in your room but I was worried, not to mention scared. Hearing you scream like that, Seggy....it sounded like someone was killing you. Try not to do that again okay? And besides, Marshall misses his daddy," teased Jordie, walking into the room and standing on the opposite side of the bed, across from Jamie.

Tyler perked up at the mention of his beloved dog and asked

"Marshall...is he okay? Is someone taking care of him?"

Jordie sat down in the second chair and patted Tyler on the shoulder ever so delicately. He leaned in closer and smiled, nodded.

"Don't worry kiddo. I've been staying at your place and looking after him and stocking up on stuff like food and all that stuff. No worries. Everything is fine. Just...heal up okay? Let the awesome Benn brothers take care of you once you're out of here," Jordie laughed.

Tyler rolled his eyes at this, tiredly but still had energy for one last snarky comment:

"Speaking of 'stinky', both of you smell like shit. And I'm not talking about the typical hospital smell either. That's the 'I haven't showered in forever smell'. Gross. Nasty," Tyler couldn't help but to say that with a weak smirk.

Jordie and Jamie exchanged glances, rolling their eyes. 

"Very funny Seggy. Guess you're feeling better when you say things like that but I think you may be right. I do need to go take a shower. Jamie, you're fine while I go home and take a shower? When I get back, you can go home and take one yourself. Don't argue with me, I can see you thinking about it. Tyler will be fine in my care". Jordie said that with a smirk of his own, prompting Tyler to just roll his eyes in return.

"God save me from the evil Jordie," teased Tyler.

Everyone laughed, the most wonderful sound emitting from Tyler in the past while.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A couple of days layer, being kept for precaution, Tyler had been discharged and was now back at home, being carefully into his house by an uber protective Jamie and Jordie. Since Tyler was still in delicate condition, and would be for a while, they took their time going up the stairs.

Tyler was soon bundled up in his bed and firmly told to stay there and not even dare to even think about trying to get up until he could, which wouldn't be for roughly a couple of days.

"Oh joy. Two Mary Poppins taking care of me. This spoonful of sugar won't make the medicine go down so nice. Maybe I will puke it up all over Jordie," Tyler snarked playfully, provoking Jordie to growl mockingly and ruffle Tyler's hair, knowing that Tyler absolutely hated that.

Jordie sideswiped the weak attempt of a punch by Tyler and laughed.

"That's what we get for taking care of you and your hyper-ass dogs? Who are very demanding by the way. Just like their daddy. Be very afraid of what could be put into your soup," warned Jordie, leaving the room to go prepare the soup that Tyler could only eat right now.

When he left, Jamie sat in the chair closest to the bed, taking Tyler's hand in his own, looking worriedly at him.

"You sure you're okay Ty? I know you're all snarky and everything and that says a lot but you're not covering or hiding anything? Nothing out of sorts? Remember what happened when you lied to me about your health before, that damn headache and head cold that made you pass out and I freaked out? No repeat please. Because I had never been so scared in my life," Jamie said softly.

Both Jamie and Tyler remembered that dreadful day, when they were about to go out to see a movie and Tyler had collapsed in the bedroom, feeling very ill. He had had a brutal headache and cold but hid the worst of it from Jamie, who had freaked out and taken Tyler into his arms, trying to see if he was okay. He had been, just dehydrated along with his illness. 

That had not been a good time and now the appendix had brought back those memories that the both of them wanted to forget about. 

Thinking back on that and reflecting on his current situation drew a small shake of his head from Tyler along with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Don't worry Mama Benn, I learned my lesson. God, these days I can't even hide a zit from you. Or even buying an embarrassing song on Itunes. Nothing gets by you these days so you have no need to worry. Not even going to try anymore. It's pointless and does nobody any good," he said, tinting his head to look up at a bleary-eyed Jamie, who seemed a bit skeptical as he looked into Tyler's face to see or sense if he was lying and instead, it was legit.

Jamie smiled and gently tucked the duvet cover up a bit more, being ever so protective. His mother had definitely taught him well.

"Wouldn't want it any other boy Segsy boy. Nobody seemed to care about you like Jordie and I do when you were in Boston or have your health to worry about but here in Dallas it's all different. And that's the way that I like it and prefer it. Let's keep you alive and well shall we? Nothing else matters," smiled Jamie, leaning in to press a kiss to Tyler's forehead, pulling back to gaze softly into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler returned the love, albeit a little tired but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that Tyler was okay and Jamie was by his side. As if nothing else existed in the world but them.


End file.
